Alternate end
by KageRaion
Summary: Shunsui learns that his best friend is alive but his condition is critical due to him using Kamikake. Kirinji heals him and now it's just to wait and see if the 13th captain makes it
1. Waiting

Shunsui paced around the lobby of the 4th division, waiting.

It had been hours... hours since he got his injuries healed and since he got news he never expected.

Jūshirō was alive but his condition was critical due to using the Kamikake.

Kirinji himself had come down to the Seireitei to help out and was currently working on the 13th division captain.

Shunsui stopped walking as he heard footsteps and looked up to see Nanao.

"Kirinji wants you to come sir"

"Okay"

He followed her into the intensive care part of the barracks where Kirinji was talking to Isane.

"Kirinji. Lieutenant Kotetsu"

"Sup Head-captain"

"You wanted to see me"

"We did, said Isane"

"Is it Jūshirō?"

Kirinji nodded and removed the stick from his mouth as he looked into Shunsui's remaining eye.

"He's stable for now but his condition is still critical so we'll have to wait and see if he makes it through the night.

-If he does, I'll work more on him tomorrow and that will hopefully be enough to assure us that he will recover"

"I see"

While he was happy that Jūshirō was stable, the fact that he was still in critical condition and maybe wouldn't make it through the night worried Shunsui.

He had already lost his mentor and his senior during the war as well as his brother and sister-in-law when he was younger.

Jūshirō and Nanao were the only people left in his life and he didn't want to lose any of them.

"Head-captain"

He looked at Isane who had been the one to speak.

"If it makes you feel better, you may stay with Captain Ukitake during the night.

-I know how close you two are so I thought you might wanna be with him in case..."

She didn't finish the sentence but Shunsui knew what she was gonna say.

"Thank you lieutenant Kotetsu"

She smiled and Shunsui turned to Kirinji.

"I appreciate this Kirinji. That you came down from the Soul Palace just to help us with the injured"

"With Unohana gone, someone needs to help.

-Besides, Ichibe said that he and the others could take care of things up there without me for a couple of days"

He then began to walk away.

"If anything happens, come get me right away.

-If not I'll come early tomorrow to check on him"

"Understood"

_****_

_**The healer of the Royal Guard then walked away and Isane also excused herself, leaving Shunsui outside the room where his best friend was.**_

He took a deep breath before entering, walking over to the bed and sitting down on the chair.

Jūshirō had an oxygen mask over his face and was connected to a monitor that kept an eye on his heart and other things.

"Oh Juu-chan"

Seeing the always bright and cheerful Jūshirō laying unconscious on a hospital bed was something Shunsui never would get used to despite how many time he had seen it the past 2000 years.

He gently took Jūshirō's right hand in his own and let some of his spiritual pressure surround his friend.

"We did it Jūshirō...we won.

-It's over and all that needs to be done is to rebuild the destroyed buildings"

He let out a sigh.

"So many people were hurt during the battle but we're lucky that Kirinji came here to help us, especially with Retsu gone"

His eye focused on the monitor for a moment before looking down at his friend's face.

"Please make it through this. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too.

-Old-man Yama, Retsu, my brother, my sister-in-law... all people I care about keeps dying around me"

He grips Jūshirō's hand tighter as the thoughts of the people he had lost flowed through his mind.

"Use that strong will of yours to make it through the night and recover from this just like all those times you've been really sick"

_****_

_**Sometime later, Isane came to check on ****Jūshirō****.**_

When she walked in and saw the head-captain fast alseep with his arms and head on the bedside, she couldn't help but smile.

She quietly checked on the unconscious captain and before she walked out, she covered Shunsui with a blanket and noticed the grip his hand had on Jūshirō's.

She gently closed the door and found Kirinji in the hallway

"Everything okay Kotetsu?"

"Yes sir.

-I actually think Captain Ukitake's vital signs has grown stronger"

"You sure?"

"From what I could see, they are definitely better than earlier"

"That's good.

-Maybe he'll pull through this after all"

"You didn't think he would?"

Kirinji looked into the room and saw the sleeping head-captain next to the bed.

"They're quite close aren't they?"

"They've been friends for over 2000 years and care very much for each other.

-Both Captain Unohana and head-captain Yamamoto once described them as friends with a bond as deep as that of brothers"

"I see"

The two then went seperate ways to keep checking the patients.


	2. Healing

Shunsui woke up the next morning when rays of sunlight shone through the window and right onto his face.

He sat up and stretched his arms, his back feeling stiff due to the way he had been sleeping.

His eye then went to his best friend and he felt relief at seeing that Jūshirō was still breathing.

The door then opened and Kirinji came in.

"Morning Kirinji"

"Thought I felt ya wake up"

The healer smirked slightly and walked over to the bed.

"I see he made it through the night"

"Yeah but I had no doubts about it.

-Jūshirō's will to live is stronger than anyone else I know"

"Because of how long he lived with that illness, right?"

"Yes. There has been many times he's been in a condition similar to the one he's in now but he's always pulled through"

"I see"

Kirinji removed the stick from his mouth before gesturing towards the door.

"Your lieutenant just showed up looking for ya.

-She's down in the lobby"

"Okay"

Shunsui got up and was slightly hesitant to leave but he knew his friend was in good hands with Kirinji.

_**So he went down to the entrance to the division where he found his lieutenant.**_

"Something wrong Nanao?"

"There are a few plans about the rebuilding that needs to be looked over.

-I was also told by Isane to make sure you got something to eat or else you would stay here all day and forget about it"

She grabbed the sleeve of his Haori and dragged him towards the door.

"But Nanao..."

"Don't worry sir. Once we're done, I'll let you come back here"

She let go off him and gave him a slight smile, understanding in her eyes.

"Okay"

So they went to the 1st division to get some work done with the plans Nanao was talking about and she managed to get her captain eat.

As he signed the last of the papers for the rebuilding, Nanao and Okikiba looked at each other and nodded.

"That's all we needed you for, sir.

-You can leave if you want"

"Thank you Nanao"

As soon as he was out the door, Okikiba looked at Nanao.

"You're a lot easier on him than normal, lieutenant Ise"

"It's easy to see that where he wants to be right now isn't here but with Captain Ukitake.

-No matter what, his well-being always comes first"

A soft look could be seen in her eyes.

"That's something I learned quickly after becoming his lieutenant many years ago"

"And if something comes up?"

"You and I can handle all the small tasks and if there's something that the captain needs to see, he will do it as long at it's on his own accords"

The older lieutenant was quiet for a moment before nodding understandingly.

_**As Shunsui arrived back at the 4th, he made his way to the right room.**_

Outside, Kirinji was waiting for him.

"How is he?"

"Better. Like I told ya, if he survived the night, the chances of him waking up and recovering are better.

-But it will take a couple of days before he regains consciousness"

"I see"

"By the way,... want me to take a look at that?"

He pointed at the eyepatch over Shunsui's right eye and the head-captain's fingers touched it.

"You think you can heal it?"

"I restored all of Kuchiki's organs with my hot spring, an eyes is nothing compared to that"

"Okay then"

They walked into a room were Shunsui removed the eyepatch and Kirinji looked at the injury before placing two fingers over it.

Healing Kidō lit up his fingers and he soon removed them.

"Try opening your eye"

Shunsui did as told and when his eyelids opened, his right eye was restored

"How does it feel?"

"Good. I never thought I'd see on this side again"

"Well with your position, you're gonna need both eyes"

"Thank you"

"No problem"


	3. Awakening

_**Shunsui spent the following days by his best friend's side, looking over reports and other things Nanao brough for him. **_

_**The only times he left was when Nanao managed to get him out for some fresh air and food as well as for the captains' meeting that was held to update everyone on the rebuilding.**_

A little over a week had now passed and Kirinji had told Shunsui that Jūshirō would wake up any day now.

He was currently looking over a list of possible candidates for taking over the leadership of the 4th, 7th and 8th division.

With a sigh, he put the papers down.

_"Maybe we can get Aikawa back for the 7th... Shinji and the others came back after all._

_-Lieutenant Kotetsu is probably the best choice to take over here at the 4th. Maybe Kirinji can teach her a few things..."_

His thoughts were interrupted by a slight movement in the Jūshirō's fingers.

"Jūshirō?"

He gently placed his own hand over it and felt a weak grip on his own fingers which made a smile cross his face.

"_Come on Juu-chan"_

Looking at Jūshirō's face, he saw a twitch in his eyelids which slowly opened and he tiredly looked around.

Once his eyes fell on Shunsui, a weak smile spread over the white-haired man's face.

"Shun..."

It was barely audible due to its time without use and the oxygen mask still covering his face but hearing his friend's voice again meant a lot to Shunsui.

He smiled widely at his friend as a few tears made their way down his cheeks.

"You're finally awake"

When he then saw Jūshirō slowly lift a shaky hand to remove the mask, he stopped him.

"Let that be until Kirinji has checked on you"

His friend sighed and Shunsui chuckled as he put his hand down.

_**The door then opened and Kirinji came in.**_

"Well well, looks like someone decided to wake up"

He walked up to the bed and Shunsui stepped aside so he could work.

Kirinji's hands got surrounded by healing Kidō and he placed them on Jūshirō's chest.

After a moment, he nodded with a slight grin.

"Looking good"

He then removed the things that connected the captain to the monitor and at last, the oxygen mask.

"Don't need that anymore.

-How ya feeling?"

When he tried to speak, dry coughs came from Jūshirō and Shunsui was quickly by his side.

He gently lifted his friend's head and held a glass to his mouth.

"Take it easy Juu. You're still weak"

Jūshirō took a few sips of the water before Shunsui laid him down again and he turned to Kirinji.

"Exhausted"

"Understandable. You're gonna need a lot of time before you're fully recovered.

-But the imporant thing is that you've woken up"

A 4th division member then walked past the room and Kirinji ordered him to remove the equipment that was no longer needed.

"Well, I'm done here for now"

"Thank you, Kirinji"

"It's my job, Head-captain"

_**With that, the Zero Squad healer left the room**_.

"That was Kirinji"

"Yeah. He came here to help with the injured over a week ago which we're lucky he did"

"I see"

Tired hazel eyes then turned to Shunsui.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story Jūshirō and you need more rest.

-I'll explain everything once you're stronger"

"But..."

"No buts, old friend

-I promise to tell you"

Sighing in defeat, Jūshirō snuggled into the pillow and smiled tiredly at him.

"Okay"

Shunsui smiled back before leaning down to place his forehead against Jūshirō's.

"I'm glad you're okay. You had me worried and scared that I would lose you"

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine. The important thing is that you're here"

He lifted his head and gently pulled the quilt up a bit so it covered his friend more.

"Now rest. I'll be here when you wake up"

With a weak nod, Jūshirō closed his eyes and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

Shunsui leanded back in the chair and let out a sigh, he could finaly let himself relax. His best friend was okay and even though it would take time, he would recover.

He sat there for a while before standing up and taking the papers about the captain candidates.

_"Seeing how exhausted he was, he'll probably sleep for a few hours which gives me time to leave these as the office"_

He looked down at his sleeping friend and with a _**"I'll be back soon**_", he was out the door.

_**He made his way to the 1st and Nanao was surprised to see him appear in the office.**_

"Something wrong sir?"

"Not at all.

-I just came to finish up the list of captain candidates"

"Have you decided?"

"I have a few in mind but I'll have to talk with Shinji about one of them"

"I see"

He sat down at his desk and as he began to write, Nanao noticed the much happier expression on her uncle's face.

"Did something happen at the 4th?"

"Yes actually... Jūshirō woke up"

"That's great news"

"Indeed. Kirinji says he has a long way to go before he's fully recovered but the important thing is that he's out of the woods.

-He was really exhausted and fell asleep after a few minutes so I decided to get this done"

"I understand"

So Shunsui finished up what he came do to along with a few other things Nanao took the chance to show him while he was there.

_**Once he was done, he headed to the 5th division. **_

"Good afternoon head-captain"

"Hello lieutenant Hinamori.

-Is your captain around?"

"I'll go get him"

She walked away and Shinji came a while later.

"Well, well, someone is outside the 4th"

"Jūshirō is fine now so I decided to get some work done"

"Good to hear.

-So what brings you here?"

"I was looking over possible candidates to take over as captains of the 4th, 7th and 8th.

-I came to ask if you think Aikawa would be wiling to come back and take his old position like you three did"

"Doesn't hurt to ask.

-I'll contact him later and send a Hell Butterfly to you with his answer"

"Thanks Shinji"

"No problem.

-Also, maybe you should consider Lisa to take over the 8th"

"Any reason why?"

"I don't know if she's mastered it yet but she does have a Bankai"

"She does?"

"At least from what Hachi told me a while back"

"Guess it wouldn't hurt asking her if she's willing to take the exam"

Shinji's signature wide grin appeared on his face.

"I'll have a chat with her later when I talk to Love"

"Thank you"

_**Shunsui then left and decided to make one more stop before returning to the 4th.**_

That place was of course the 13th division since Rukia deserved to know her captain was okay.

He reached the divisiona and saw Rukia a bit away giving orders to the others.

"Things are going well I see"

"Oh head-captain

-Yes, things are going very well"

"Good to hear"

"So what brings you here, sir?"

Shunsui looked at her with a smile.

"I thought you deserved to know that Jūshirō woke up earlier"

"He did?"

"Yes. He's still quite weak but Kirinji assured me that he will fully recover"

"That's great to hear.

-Do you think others can visit him now when he's awake?"

"Seeing how he only managed to stay awake for a few minutes while I was there, it should be okay in a few days so he can regain some strength.

-But I can check with Lieutenant Kotetsu or Kirinji when exactly"

"Okay"

_**With that, Shunsui made his way back to the 4th.**_

On his way down the halls, he ran into Isane.

"Ah lieutenant Kotetsu.

-I just came from the 13th and Rukia asked when it's okay for her to visit Jūshirō"

"In about three or four days should be okay. Just give him time to regain enough strength to have visitors"

"Okay. I'll let her know"

He then walked to the right room and found his friend still asleep.

_"He must have been really tired. Though, I'm not surprised after what he went through"_

He sat down on the chair and after about two hours, Jūshirō opened his eyes.

"You feeling better, Juu?"

"A little"

"That's good"

Then there was a knock on the door and Isane came in.

"Oh you're awake

-How are you feeling captain Ukitake?"

"Still exhausted but a little better"

"Good"

Healing Kidō surrounded her hand and she placed it on his chest.

Shunsui noticed how she slightly raised an eyebrow but it soon turned into a smile.

"Everything looks good.

-Do you feel like eating something? It would help you regain some strength"

"I wouldn't say no"

"I'll have Hanatarō bring you something then"

_**She left and the next time the door opened, it was Hanatar**__**ō**__** who came in and put a tray on the table beside the bed.**_

_**"**_Lieutenant Kotetsu told me to bring you something light to eat"

"Thank you 3rd seat Yamada"

Hanatarō smiled before looking at Shunsui.

"Head-captain could you lift him up a bit so I can put some pillows behind his back"

"Of course"

Shunsui gently placed his hand on Jūshirō's shoulder and lifted him up a bit.

Once Hanatarō was done, he laid Jūshirō back down against the pillows that elevated him so he was half sitting up.

"Could you take things from here, head-captain?

-I need to check some patients"

"Don't worry 3rd seat Yamada. I can handle it"

Hanatarō smiled and bowed before leaving.

While he still looked quite tired and exhausted, Shunsui was happy to see his friend eat with the same appetite that he's always had.

Once the tray was empty, Jūshirō looked at him.

"Could you please tell me what happened, Shunsui?"

He wanted to wait, more for his own sake of reliving the memories of almost losing his best friend.

But Shunsui took a deep breath and told him everything that happened after he used Kamikake.

"By the time we got back, you were still alive so Kirinji immediately began to use his powers

-He told me that if you made it through the night, your chances were greater. You know the rest"

"I see

-I must have worried so many people that first night"

"At least those of us who knew about you, like me and Rukia

-Once you feel strong enough to have visitors, I'm sure she'll be the first to show up"

"That will ease her worries"

_**A few hours later.**_

It was getting dark and Jūshirō had once again fallen asleep so Shunsui decided to leave for the night.

As he walked down the hall, he saw the two healers speak with each other.

Kirinji looked up when he heard him get closer.

"Head-captain, just the guy we wanted to see"

"Something wrong?"

"Well, it's about Ukitake remaining as a captain"

"What do you mean?"

"When I checked on him earlier, I felt that his Reiatsu wasn't as strong as it usually is, said Isane"

"Couldn't that just be because he's exhausted?"

"I thought so too at first but I talked with Kirinji and he gave me some information about Mimihagi"

"Seeing how it's been a part of him for 2000 years, its Reiatsu mixed with his after some time, said Kirinji

-When it was removed so was its Reiatsu"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, in time, the small remaining part of Mimihagi's Reiatsu still holding onto him will disappear and that happens, his powers will weaken.

-I'd say he can lead them for at least ten years but then, you'll need to start to look for a successor"

Shunsuio looked at the two, taking in the information before nodding.

"I understand"

_**Author note.**_

So happy about the Bleach anime coming back for the final arc and let's hope it fixes the rushed ending of the manga.


	4. News

**Three days later, Jūshirō**** had regained enough strength to sit up on his own.**

It was early in the day and Isane was finishing her check-up on him.

"Things are going the way we want just a bit slower than expected

-But it's expected after everything you went through, captain"

"I guess so"

Isane then removed her hand and wrote down a few things on the chart she had brought.

"Do you feel well enough to have some visitors?"

"Yes"

"I'll let lieutenant Kuchiki know that. She asked me yesterday about coming here"

She then left the room and Jūshirō turned his head towards the window, looking out at what remained of the Seireitei.

_"So much was destroyed in just a few days and the damage will take us years to rebuild fully "_

**A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. **

"Come in"

The door opened and Rukia stepped into the room as a smile spread over Jūshirō's face at the sight of his lieutenant.

"Hello Rukia"

"I'm glad to see you're okay, captain"

"I must have had you worried with what happened"

"Both me and the head-captain"

She walked closer and held out the books she was carrying.

"I brought these for you.

-Thought you'd need something to pass time"

"Thank you"

He took the books and placed them on the table next to the bed before gesturing to the chair where she sat down.

"So how are things at the division?"

"It's going forward and we will be done with the barracks in about a week or two"

"That's good

-How is everyone else?"

"Kiyone and Sentarō wanted to come with me when I said I was going to visit you but I told them to stay and be in charge until I get back

-I thought their arguing wouldn't be the best since you just recently regained enough strength to have visitors"

Jūshirō couldn't help but lightly chuckle at that.

"I don't think lieutenant Kotetsu would let her sister disturb the peace and quiet here.

-Especially now when Kirinji pretty much is in charge until he returns to the Soul Palace"

Now it was Rukia's time to chuckle as she imagined the healer of the royal guard, shouting at the two 3rd seats for being loud.

"I'm sure they'll come by when they can but I'll make sure they come one at a time"

"That would be good"

**The two talked for a while until Rukia had to leave since she had to get back to work.**

Jūshirō was reading one of the books she had brought when Shunsui came

"Hey Jūshirō, how are you feeling?"

"Better since I'm able to at least sit up without help from someone"

He marked the page he was on and put the book on the table.

"I guess Rukia brought those"

"Yes. She was here for a while but had to leave not that long ago since she was needed at the division"

Shunsui nodded and sat down, placing his hat at the foot of the bed.

Jūshirō looked at him for a moment before raising his hand up to the right side of Shunsui's face where his healed eye was.

"I'm glad to see you could get this healed"

"For someone like Kirinji, this is nothing compared to what he did to captain Kuchiki"

"You're right"

He then removed his hand.

"So how are things going with appointing new captains?"

"Quite well actually

-Lieutenant Kotetsu will take over here and Kirinji has promised to teach her a few advanced techniques before he leaves"

"What about the 7th and 8th?"

"Thanks to Shinji, we'll get Aikawa back to lead the 7th"

"Really"

"He contacted him and somehow managed to have him accept his old position back

-And Lisa has agree to take the captains' exam"

"She has a Bankai?"

"She hasn't fully mastered it yet but she was willing to show me what she knows so far"

"I see"

Jūshirō turned his head to the window and smiled.

"I'm glad to hear those positions are being filled and I think you've found good people for it"

Shunsui chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"Took me a few days

-I also have Shinji to thank since he contacted them"

"This means almost all of them will be back"

"Indeed. Only Ushoda, Hiyori, Kisuke and Tessai will stay in the world of the living

-Yoruichi will probably come and go as she wishes as usual"

"Well, it's been their home for over 100 years now so it's logical they'd like to stay there since their old positions are occupied"

"You're right about that"

Jūshirō nodded but when he turned his head towards Shunsui, he noticed the look in his friend's eyes.

"Something the matter Shun?"

Shunsui looked at the white-haired man and smirked slightly.

"Once again, you read me like an open book, Juu"

"When you've been around each other for 2000 years like we have, it's easy"

"Can't argue with that"

Shunsui then took a deep breath, looking down at his hands.

"When I was leaving for the night on the day you woke up, I was told by Kirinji and lieutenant Kotetsu that due to Mimihagi leaving you, your Reiatsu will weaken.

-In time, the small amount of its Reiatsu left in you will vanish and when that happens, your powers will get weaker"

He looked up and saw Jūshirō close his eyes, letting out a sigh before opening them again.

"I had a feeling my recovery would come at a price"

He then turned his hazel eyes to Shunsui.

"How long?"

"Kirinji said you can lead the 13th for at least ten more years and then, when need to find a replacement.

-But I've already come up with a solution and all I need is your answer before presenting it to Central 46"

"What's that?"

"That you'll become head-advisor for the Gotei 13 and especially me as Head-captain

-We both know that there are situations where you have better solutions than I do"

Jūshirō couldn't help but chuckle

"You're right about that"

"So what do you say, old friend?"

"It's not a bad idea"

"So you accept it?"

"Yes, once I can't lead my division anymore, I'll accept the offer to become your official advisor"


End file.
